platabush_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Fortnite Battle Royale
The monsters do a battle royale in Fortnite Synopsis The Monster School decided to make a competition in FORTNITE BATTLE ROYALE game. Plot The monsters are in the classroom. Then Herobrine then shows that they will be doing a battle royale in Fortnite, right before Uganda Knuckles storms into the room. When Herobrine unleashes the portal, Papa Bear also storms into the room. When they have arrived 2 Jonesy's (one normal, one derp), Skull Trooper, Cuddle Team Leader, Uganda Knuckles, and Papa Bear are waiting. They then teleport to the battle bus. and drop out. All of them use their parachutes to land, expect the derpy Jonesy, who gets killed right at the start. Uganda Knuckles then gets a sniper, then shoots the normal Jonesy. Uganda Knuckles then aims at Zombie, which causes him to build a wall. Zombie then finds some loot in one of the houses and claims it. Uganda Knuckles then doesn't see Zombie, then goes away. Meanwhile, with Enderman, he finds a shotgun, then sees the Cuddle Team Leader then jumps off the build he was on and shoots him. Meanwhile, with Zombie, he looks to check if Uganda Knuckles is there or not. Then the camera shows Zombie Pigman going down the building, while Skeleton trying to kill Skull Trooper. He then runs out of ammo, which causes Skull Trooper saying he's a hacker. As he flies away, Wither Skeleton snipes him. Which causes him to say "IM THE MASTER HACKER" showing him using AimBot for his advantage. He then gets banned for hacking. Meanwhile, with Zombie Pigman, he is gathering loot for himself, when he goes down, even more, he finds a revolter inside one of the chests. He goes outside then jumps on a launchpad, then shoots Skeleton. The camera then goes to Uganda Knuckles''', '''building to where Zombie Pigman killed Skeleton. When he is doing that, Papa Bear uses his rocket launcher to shoot Uganda Knuckles down. When Uganda Knuckles is going down, he does a 360 no-scope and snipes Zombie Pigman. He then falls down and dies. Meanwhile, with Ghast, he is trying to shoot, Creeper, while Creeper is hiding behind a wall. Ghast then uses a grenade to blow up Creeper. While he's laughing Enderman hid in a bush, then shoots Ghast. The borders are coming in, while that is happening, it shows Zombie trying to fight Papa Bear, before Papa Bear blows down his wall cover, he then builds up and tries to snipe, Zombie,, but while he's in midair, it is shown that Slime sniped Papa Bear before Papa Bear could snipe, Zombie. When the borders are coming in closer, Slime has to run until the border stopped, he then rested before Enderman sniped him. Zombie hears the shot and says "LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE THERE IS DOWN THERE". Enderman then shoots Zombie's floor repeatedly. Zombie then in midair shoots Enderman, which causes him to dab. Back at the classroom, it shows Zombie being #1 Victory Royale before Herobrine sniped him with a revolver, causing Herobrine to be #1 now and him saying "NOW, IM THE WINNER". Uganda Knuckles the storms into the classroom again, along with Papa Bear who blows it up with his rocket launcher. Characters * Herobrine * Zombie * Skeleton * Wither Skeleton * Zombie Pigman * Creeper * Slime * Enderman * Ghast * Uganda Knuckles * Papa Bear * Jonesy (Normal) * Jonesy (Derp) * Skull Troop * Cuddle Team Leader Places (From highest to lowest) Trivia * Almost all the Fortnite characters have the lowest place from the battle royale * When Skeleton ran out of bullets while trying to fight Skull Trooper, he says "Aw, Seriously?" which is a reference to David from Battle For Dream Island who says that a lot during the show.